A ParaPines Christmas: Only For You
by Meda Princess
Summary: There are a few things Dipper will do only for Norman. Singing cheesy Christmas songs is only one of them.


**Fandom:** Gravity Falls/ParaNorman

**Title:** A ParaPines Christmas: Only For You

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** There are a few things Dipper will do only for Norman. Singing cheesy Christmas songs is only one of them.

**Pairing:** ParaPines

* * *

This is for you, Jo, you loveable little get-me-into-a-pairing-I-know-almost-nothing-about you! ^^3 (No, really, I love you and this pairing lots.)

For the purpose of this fic, Norman and Dipper met in Gravity Falls a few summers ago. Currently, they're 14/15 (respectively) and officially dating.

* * *

Norman stared out the window of the Mystery Shack's attic, contently watching the snow fall outside. After learning that Dipper and Mabel would be spending the Christmas break with their Great Uncle Stan, Norman had convinced his parents (well, okay, more like used the "Grandma's disappointed in you" line on his father) to also spend the holidays in the unusual town of Gravity Falls.

Mabel and Courtney had gone off on their own – last minute Christmas shopping they said; surprisingly, the two got along rather well – and Uncle Stan was busy watching his TV, so the two boys had the upstairs to themselves.

And they were enjoying it.

"'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!'"

The radio had been turned on the Christmas channel, but Norman hadn't been paying much attention until Dipper came up to the window, singing along with one of the classics.

"'Oh, the weather outside is frightful~

"'But the fire is so delightful~'"

Norman smiled as Dipper slid his arms around his waist and tugged him toward the heater.

"'And since we've no place to go~

"'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…!'" Tossing his hands up in the air, Dipper mimicked the falling snow with his fingers, earning a giggle from his younger boyfriend.

"'It doesn't show signs of stopping~

"'And I brought some corn for popping~'"

Norman laughed as Dipper made a beeline for the cupboard where he pulled out a pack of popcorn and stuffed it in the microwave.

"'The lights are turned way down low~'" Dipper saunter over while singing and flicked the light switch off.

"'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…!'"

The verse finished with a repeat of the falling snow finger mimic, Norman still chuckling at his boyfriend's ridiculous performance.

"'When we finally kiss goodnight~'" Dipper pranced back to Norman's side and kissed the younger's cheek, earning another of those precious little giggles that only Dipper got to hear.

"'How I'll hate going out in the storm~'" Moving back to the couch, the elder pretend to swoon and faint, enjoying the loud laugh it received.

"'But if you really hold me tight~'" Dipper jumped back to his feet and rushed over and caught Norman in a big hug, almost knocking him over in the process, but the two managed to catch their balance.

"'All the way home I'll warm…!'"

The lyrics pause for an instrumental break, and the two took the time to savor the warmth of their embrace.

"_The fire is slowly dying~"_ the radio chimed in again.

Dipper lifted his head in the direction of the radio but only settled his chin against Norman's shoulder again, unmoving.

"_And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing~"_

"What? Not acting out the lyrics anymore?" Norman asked with a slightly teasing noting.

"_As long as you love me so~"_

"Hm." The elder nuzzled a little closer, obviously having no intention of moving anytime soon.

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…!_

"I enjoyed your acting," Norman stated softly, hands lightly holding the arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Only for you," Dipper murmured into the younger's neck.

"_Let it snow… let it snow… let it sno-ow…!"_

The microwave dinged.

"Popcorn's done!" Dipper exclaimed, and shot to the microwave like the two hadn't just been enjoying a tender moment. But that was Dipper. Always a ball of energy. And Norman found it more amusing than anything.

Dumping the popcorn into a large bowl, Dipper set it on the coffee table then grabbed Norman again and the two settled into the small couch to enjoy the buttery treat. And throw the occasional piece at each other. Even a few years later, they still hadn't grown out of their popcorn wars. They just had them on a smaller scale now. Less to clean up later.

* * *

Norman woke with a start to the old clock chiming the midnight bells. Behind him, he could hear Dipper's deep breathing and the elder's arms were still around him. They must have fallen asleep snuggling on couch. Careful not to wake the other, Norman slid out of Dipper's lap and wandered over to the window. It had stopped snowing but not before accumulating what looked like could be a good foot.

Mabel wasn't back, so she must have crashed with Norman's parents. Well, it wasn't a big deal since all of them would be gathered at the Mystery Shack later tomorrow – well, today, Norman corrected with a glance at the clock – for the Christmas celebration.

Still, what had woken him up? It hadn't been the chimes; those weren't even that loud.

Wide awake, Norman turned to his boyfriend, still sacked out on the couch and sighed. Maybe he should just cuddle up with Dipper again, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. It was a certain feeling he only got in this town, except when he'd been dealing with the witch's ghost back in Blithe Hollow. And whenever he got this feeling, it usually meant some supernatural shit was going down (in Dipper's words). Dipper liked to call it Norman's "paranormal senses tingling."

"This town can't get a break even during Christmas," Norman muttered to himself. Looking out the window again, the young ghost seer scanned the area but couldn't see any ghosts or anything else out of place. Then he turned back to Dipper's inviting form and decided to just go back to sleep and ignore whatever paranormal crap was going on.

Which, he should have realized, was a very bad idea.

But right then, Norman just wanted to curl up and enjoy Christmas with his boyfriend.

* * *

When Dipper woke, he knew exactly what woke him.

It was the blood curdling scream from somewhere _way_ too close to his ear.

"What?'! Where?'!" he exclaimed, ears ringing badly as he jumped upright.

"D-Dipper?" came Norman's voice, shaky and terrified. And, Dipper realized with confusion, there were tears in the corners of his eyes. What could have scared him that badly after all the paranormal shit he'd seen in this creepy town?

"You're alive…" the younger continued in a small disbelieving voice. "B-but!" his head swung to other side, eyes wide and fearful.

Following Norman's line of vision, Dipper saw what all the commotion was about. There in front of the two floated a ghost. A ghost that happened to be an exact copy of Dipper himself only a little younger looking.

Another Dipper-ghost floated in the window. Norman only sat there, unmoving, eyes wide in a mix of lingering fear, confusion, and utter shock.

"You guys are still hanging around?" Dipper asked, sitting up properly as he rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's Christmas, so we thought we'd drop by and see how you doing," Dipper-ghost one explained.

"And then we see that you got yourself a little cutie," the second Dipper-ghost grinned.

Dipper blushed lightly and glowered at his ghost doppelgangers.

"Hey. Is he okay?" the second then asked, noticing Norman's statue-still demeanor and reached out to wave a hand in front of the boy's face.

Norman finally moved. With a noise that sounded like a suppressed scream, he jerked away from the Dipper-ghost, hitting the back of the couch hard.

This reaction allowed Dipper to put two and two together.

After deciding to ignore the feeling that something supernatural was up and curling up with Dipper again, Norman tried unsuccessfully for about half an hour to fall asleep, and that was when the Dipper-ghost had shown up. But Norman hadn't seen it fly in the window. He'd only looked up to see it floating above him, staring at him.

With Dipper asleep, seeing the ghost had made Norman think that the elder boy was dead, which had terrified him in a way none of the paranormal things he'd experienced ever had. And he'd screamed.

Norman had been scared when he thought Dipper was dead. Dipper felt stupid for not realizing it before. And kinda special.

"It's okay, Norm, I'm fine. These guys are – were – clones of mine," Dipper explained in a gentle voice, a voice he saved especially for comforting Norman.

"Clones?" Norman asked softly. The boy looked like he was twelve-years-old again, wide eyes staring at Dipper from behind the knees hugged tightly to his chest.

"Yeah, there was this cloning machine…" Dipper shrugged. "I was being stupid, basically. I didn't think they were still hanging around or I would've warned you."

Norman nodded slowly, and turned a cautious glance back to the clone-ghosts, obviously still shaken. With an empathetic grin, Dipper opened his arms in an invitation that the younger eagerly took, hugging tightly and nuzzling close, letting Dipper's steady heartbeat calm his remaining fear.

"We also thought you might like to know that the gnomes are acting up again," the first Dipper-clone-ghost stated.

"Something about a girl with a blonde ponytail and big hips," the second Dipper-clone-ghost supplied.

Norman smirked. "I don't think my sister has much to worry about. She's tough."

Dipper grinned as well. "She roundhouse kicked a Manotaur. No, I don't think we have to worry."

Norman smiled at the memory. After their experience with the zombies, Courtney had decided to take self-defense classes in case something like that happened again.

The second Dipper-clone-ghost laughed. "I would have loved to see that."

"Well…" the first clone-ghost grinned, arms crossed behind his head, "we'll let you be. Sorry for scaring you," he apologized to Norman. "See ya!"

The first ghost floated back out the window, followed by the second, who pause at the window and turned back to the real Dipper.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," he said with a grin and then disappeared through the window.

Dipper blushed again. Norman snickered softly. "Just ignore them," the elder muttered, but he was glad that Norman was feeling better at least.

Yawning, Dipper slipped out of his boyfriend's grasp and stood. "Come on, let's go to bed, _in_ the bed," he suggested, holding his hand out.

Grinning, Norman took the offered hand and let the elder lead him over to the bed, where Dipper discarded his shirt and pulled back the blankets for the two to crawl in and get cozy.

After all this time, Norman still couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

The morning brought Mabel and Courtney and the Babcocks; and Mabel waking the boys up by jumping on the bed shouting, "PRESENTS! Presents! Presents! Presents! Presents! Presents!" and then "OH MY GOD DIPPER DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" to which Dipper responded by throwing an assortment of objects at Mabel until she left the room.

Downstairs the boys then had to listen to Norman's parents complain about all these miniature men with white beards had trashed the hotel room and Courtney brag about how she defeated them all and tossed them out with the trash.

Of course, putting the two families together was like a recipe for chaos, and often Dipper and Norman found themselves wondering if they were the only sane ones, but it was fun all the same.

"Norm~!" Dipper called from upstairs, sometime after the presents had been opened (and the room completely covered with pieces of wrapping paper).

"Yeah," Norman replied, pausing in his journey to dispose of a bag of the used Christmas wrappings.

"Come up here for sec!"

Sighing, Norman set the bag down and hurried up the stairs. "Where are you?"

What happened next, Norman could never have expected.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Dipper stepped out… "Who wants a lamy-lamy-lamy~?" …in all his lamy-lamy glory.

Norman beamed at sight of his boyfriend in the adorable, fluffy lamb costume. "I do!" he replied happily and glomped Dipper.

"Only for you," Dipper said, embarrassed grin showing his teeth.

Click-_flash!_

Both boys jumped.

Mabel cackled from behind the camera. "HA! I caught you! I caught you on camera, Dipper! And I'm gonna show EVERYONE!"

Dipper's face went scarlet red. "Damnit, Mabel! Get back here and give me that camera!" he yelled stripping the lamb suit off and lunging for his twin.

"NEVER!" Mabel screamed as she darted down the stairs at a speed that shouldn't be safe, still cackling madly.

Norman laughed as he watched the Dipper desperately chase after his sister.

"Quit laughing, Norman! This isn't funny! Help me!" the elder hollered up at him, but Norman just shook his head.

He'd have to ask Mabel for a copy of the picture later.

* * *

*grinning like an idiot* And I'm done. I wanted to something with the paranormal since it's a big part of both canons and, having seen 2 episodes of _Gravity Falls_ and only knowing what Jo's told me, this is what resulted.

Also, I'm planning a multi-chapter story with the head-canon that this fic is centered in. I'll probably start writing once I've seen more of _Gravity Falls_.

MERRY [late] CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY [also late] NEW YEAR! Love you, Jo, and hope you enjoyed! ^^3


End file.
